


Inflatable Fun

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [5]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Owen finally gets his inflatable, but not everyone likes it. And some like it too much!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Inflatable Fun

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Owen squealed in delight as he raced across the yard into his bungalow. "It's here! It's here! Hell yeah!"

Zach looked up from the presents he was wrapping to go under the dinosaur themed Christmas tree, only to roll his eyes and grin at his boyfriends goofy face. "What's here?"

"My raptor costume!" Owen tore the box open, pieces of cardboard flying through the air in his excitement. He pulled out a what looked like an inflatable Christmas decoration. 

Zach chuckled. "You do know that anything that blows up like that will be torn down, right? The girls like them way too much."

The grin on Owen's face hadn't been that big since they started dating. He opened up a panel on the front, pulled out a small black box and started shoving batteries inside. Then he got in himself and turned the box on. The dinosaur inflated and a poofy, faintly T-rex shaped dark grey raptor was standing in front of him. 

Zach gaped for a full minute, then burst out into laughter. "Holy shit!" He gasped, trying to breathe and laugh away the same time. "Holy shit! That is-!" Zach looked straight at Owen as he managed a calming full breath. "You know the girls are gonna…?"

Owen grinned widely through the viewing panel. "Oh yeah!" A tiny forearm tried to punch the air, and Zach broke out into cackles. "I'm gonna get eaten alive! It's gonna be great!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Zach went for the door, calling the girls with a sharp whistle before stepping out of the way and pulling out his phone, camera on record. 

Blue was the first to emerge, followed closely by her three sisters. Owen waited until they all came up to the porch, then walked out in all his inflatable glory. The raptor heads turned in unison, and Zach swore there was a look of incredulousness in their eyes, and then a shriek.

Between one blink and the next, Delta had pounced on Owen and proceeded to start biting the head of the costume. Blue's stare had flattened into a 'yeah, no' look, and she turned right back around, walking back into the woods. Charlie had scooted behind Zach, as if he could protect her from the insanity, while Echo had let out her own version of a squeal and tried to snuggle with whatever Delta wasn't chewing on.

"Delta! Get off! Stop bitin-dammit, stop! Let go! Echo, not helping! I need my han-Echo! NOOO! DELTA!"

Zach was laughing, tears pouring down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, and was shaking so hard he was leaning on Charlie. He had to prop his phone on the railing in order to get a stable video.

Echo had Owen pinned to the ground, cuddling her dino-dad hard as he tried to wiggle out from under her. Delta had finally tore enough of the costume up that Owen's head peeked out. She looked into the hole at Owen, then shook her head in disgust, jumping up and trotting into the woods after Blue.

"C'mon Echo, let me up! Echo, please. Let daddy up? Echoooooooo…"

Zach had calmed down enough that he was able to stand, though chuckles still shivered his limbs. Grabbing his phone, he focused on Owens face as he moved next to the cuddle pile. "Well, about what I expected. How about you?"

Owen's brows scrunched up, indignant and faux-angry. Squirming, he tried to break free of Echo, but it was a useless endeavor. Sighing, he put on his best award winning smile and focused on Zach. 

"Can I have a pillow?"

Zach broke out into laughter again, sitting next to Echo and leaning down to give Owen a quick kiss. "Maybe next time, just get a shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
